Ivar the Boneless Unknown Wife
by Krissy L Bo
Summary: A women traces her family history back to Viking Era. She discovers that her ancestor was life was hidden from history but someone powerful in the Vatican. She learn that her ancestor was married to IVar the Boneless. She read about her life and how both those people change history. Will she tell the world what she has learned?


In the fall 2019 Catlin Hebert was a professor at LSU with a BA in Anthropology and History with a minor in Foreign Language with a master's in religious studies and PhD in Anthropology from Penn state univ. She decided to dig deeper into her family. Her grandmother bother traces their family to France to the 1421 to the Duke of Burgundy. Catlin knew she would have to travel to France to trace the tree back further into the past. She took time off from LSU for a least nine months to her family history. It was granted because she had promise her mother Susan to trace it as far as it would go back. What Catlin didn't realize she would uncover woman who suffered and change the history of the most of Europe.

In Sept of 2020 Catlin journey has brought her to study ancient documents in most of England and France. Now she is in Rome at the Vatican to c the officials to few their documents in the Vatican vaults from the time 700 to 900. She had discovered that her family had joined and served the Vatican and records very sealed. She eases denied access to the Vatican vault. But she had proved her family dated back this far. Trace stop at the vacant. She had docs from people she meets without her journey to help appeal her case with the pope and council. Catlin had got a lawyer to help. She spends weeks working and living in Rome teaching English. Catlin was a baptized and comfited and practicing Catholic. Which helped her cases.

After a few weeks in Dec 2020 the case was appeal by the Pope after Catlin had a change to appeal her case. The pope looks at the records of her family. He had confirmed that member of her family did serve as a higher-level priest in the 800s and covered up his family history for future generations but didn't erases from history. The pope prayed for days about it and decided to let Catlin read the docs. The docs were written Latin which she learned at ULL and Penn state.

Pope told her that by her family member. Its was his own personal vision about a member family. Catlin sat in a table in the Vatican Library at time about to look docs that hasn't been seen or handle in centuries. She realizes doc were can rip easy and read about her family history.

She opens the doc scull read the Lady Catherine Boudion the Wife of IVAR the Boneless. Catlin also fainted. In recorded Viking and Christian history Ivar the boneless was a crumple who was fearless warrior that had no wife or children and disappeared from history. She realized that her ancestor which she was directly spent from was the Wife of this Viking warrior.

She didn't understand why her ancestor would hide this from the world. Catlin thought to protected Lady Catherine reputation in history for some reason. She learned that the priest that recorded Catherine history was her uncle Duke Michael Boudion. He was a powerful lord of vast estate in Northern France. When wife died, and his older son Michael came of age. He signed over his whole estate to him to join the priesthood and serve has personal health advisor to the Pope which made the 2nd most powerful in the Vatican.

Catlin knew she about to read the whole life story of Lady Catherine Boudion. How she changes the whole Viking and Christina world from Rome to all of Europe. The pope let Catlin read these docs but will he let her tell the world the truth. Why did Lord Michael cover Lady Catherine life? To protect her bc she Ivar the boneless wife who was no Christian, murderer, and ruthless man. Or bc she was woman that change history in a world that ruled by men. Was Catherine like Joan of arc. Catherine learned that it was her ancestor that had betrayed and cause her to be burned at the stake.

What she discovered will shock her and world if she can make it public. Vatican

IT was a beautiful day in the kingdom of Wessex when Catherine and some soldiers decided to go on a hunt. Riding and hunting were one of Catherine fav passed time. She was best in the kingdom and match any solder and even the king son. Catherine was good at fighting with a sword, but her best was bow and arrow.

They are riding on the side of river when they spot a deer. All sudden a snake out of no where spooked the horses. All the soldiers fall off, but Catherine horse run off. Catherine tries to control the horse. The horse tums back toward the castle.

Catherine freezing while a memory of the accident flashed in her mind. The horse stops all sudden when a man step in front it to stop it. The horse stops on its back legs. Catherine flips backwards off the settle to the ground. Catherine had the wind knock out of her. The rough looking older with a young man tried to calm the horse down by grabbing the reins.

Catherine got up quickly to regain her senses. She realized she still had her bow and arrow in her arm to aim it at the strangers.

"Who are you? Why are you here hiding near the castle," Catherine demanded?

"Is this how treat the men that just save your life." Ask R while the reins of her personal black stallion named Darkness.

"I thank you for stopping my horse. Now answer my questions."

"Well my name Ragn and his is my crumble son Ivar. We are travelers from France. Ivar doesn't speak your language. We are here to see my friend King Ecbert." Ragnar Lodbrok said with a smile while hiding his real ideality and speaking English.

Catherine still held the arrow at them. Once she realized they were no threated and R did save her life. She lowered the arrow as she walked up to R to the take back Darkness.

"Thanks for saving my life. My name is Lady Catherine Boudion. I'm lived at the castle and lady in waiting to Princess Judith king's daughter in law. Both of you are welcome to walk with me back to castle as my guest. Im sorry u will have to wait to c King H. he will gone for a few days."

"Thanks, you my lady we will be honored to company back to the castle.

"What about your son Ivar? You said he is crumbled."

"His lower half like his legs can't move at all. He feels nothing. Don't worry my Lady he can Crawl."

"Alright then. Followed me back."

Catherine decided it would better to walk the Darkness. She heads down the hill toward the castle gate. She looks back at R walking with Ivar crawling on his hands. Catherine was impressed on how Ivar can crawl. Catherine know they were not France bc she spoke French he answered but Ivar didn't understand a word of English or French. They did save her life.

They approach the castle gate when a soldier yelled from the top of Gate.

"Its lady Catherine but she has strangers with her."

"Open the gate your fool. They are no treated to me. They are visitors from aboard who claim to friends with King E" Catherine yelled waling up to the gate.

The gate was lowered when soldiers surrounded them.

The captain of guard rode up to the Lady Catherine.

"Are you sure ok my lady."

"Well its obvious I'm."

"Well my lady the soldiers hunting party return without you. They told me what happen. They couldn't find you."

"Well this man stops my horse at risk of his own life."

The other soldiers were looking at the strangers with strong concern in their eyes.

"Trust me your king would like to c us. We have traveled a long way. My son is hunger and thirsty. Im sure the King like to know how you treated us." Said R.

"Yes, my lady. We were just making sure they were not forcing you to bring them here."

"Now ordered a couple of soldiers to put the Ivar on a horse. The crumple one captain."

Ivar is brought on my horse darkness. The soldiers walk us in the castle.

While walking in the castle everyone around was looking at me with weird looks. The king son Aethelwulf comes out to c what is going on.

"Prince Aethelwulf Lady Catherine is back safety. She brought strangers with her who claimed to be friends of the King."

Prince A rushed up to look at Lady Catherine. He pushed at the way nearly knocking her down.

"Don't you realize who this. Its R king of north. Get him." Yelled Prince A.

Lady Catherine getting up quickly realize who the man was. Without thinking about her safety run soldiers to get in front of R.

"You will not hurt this man. He saved my life." Catherine said while shielding R.

"Lady Catherine get away from him. Don't realize who he is." Yelled prince A.

While the circle of soldier with their swords drawn come in closer with Prince A just on the outside.

"Yes I no who he is now. That doesn't matter, He saved my life by stopping Darkness. U know what happen to me last time." Catherine yelled.

Ivar was still on Darkness watching us, Not understanding what we are saying. All he knew that Catherine was trying protected his father,

"grappled her away from her now." Ordered Prince A.

Two soldiers grape Lady Catherine while she was trying to fight them off. They pulled to her to the side.

The soldiers started to beat R with Prince A rooting them on. Catherine was yelling at them to stop. Ivar was on the darkness watching this.

When the soldiers stop R was on the ground beaten and blooding. Prince A ordered R and Ivar brought to jail cells. The soldered drag R away while taking Ivar.

The soldiers let Catherine go. Within in a minute she dropped both soldiers on the ground who were in both pain.

"Don't you ever pulled your hands on me again or next time I will kill u." Catherine yelled at them.

"Calm down Lady Catherine. They were only doing what I told them to do. Please let's go talk while having supper." Said Prince A holding his hand to her.

Ivar saw what Catherine did and he was impression with this beautiful strong woman. Who was willing risk her own life to protect his father after finding out who he is.

At supper Catherine was eating with Prince A and his wife Princess Judith. Princess Judith learned what happen from her husband,

"Catherine, I can't believe you did that. I understand you didn't realize who he was when u 1st meet him. Once you found out. "ask princess J asked.

"He saved me life. You know what happen the last time I fall off a horse. It took me yrs to recovered. So, I have been told my uncle."

"I no that Catherine. You put your life in danger. Anything would happen to you. King would blame Prince A. "

"Yes, I no he would." Catherine replied while looking at Prince A.

"You are to have no contact with any of them until my father gets back." Ordered Prince A.

"Im sorry Prince A but I will visit them both. You will keep R and his son Ivar apart until your father came back. You haven't forgot I can speak Viking language. I will make sure they are both taken care until King E return."

Over the nx few days Catherine visited Ivar and R. Ivar was happy bc she can speak their language. Ivar and Catherine had deep conversations. He told her about his life, culture, and his home. Catherine told him about her life which wasn't much bc she lost her memory when she young do to horse hiding accident. They grow closer. Catherine also told Ivar how to play to chess. He picks up on quickly which impress great. She also told ivar some basic English which he picks up fast. She made sure he was treated well with food and water. Ivar learns that Catherine learn the Viking language from his uncle Rollo. Duke of Normandy, while she was lady in waiting to his wife.

Catherine also visit R daily. He told her his life story. From a farmer, adventure, raider, warrior, to king, and deserved. Catherine has him for abandoning his children, wife, and kingdom for years. He explains he was a broken man from his lost of Battle of Paris and his bother going against him.

When King E come back to hear R and Ivar. He was surprised that Catherine visit them daily.

R knows that Catherine had feeling for Ivar and Ivar for her. Based on what she told him about their meeting. King E told R that Catherine was send to him to marry him, so we would stop in sin with the woman he loved. Catherine was in the weakly state and can't have children, but her dowry was a king ransom. King E didn't marry bc he didn't want to force her and to get Vatican would be happy. R learned that Catherine uncle was the 2nd most powerful man in Rome nx to the Pope.

Catherine had strong feeling for Ivar. He didn't see her at useless. R had a request. That Ivar and Catherine be married and set free and send to Kattegat. King E said no at 1st. R remain him that he saved Catherine life and this how to she can pay him back. Ivar mother rule Kattegat and she will not be outcast living there. After having a talk with R King, E decided to grant R request. R tells King E that he wants some gold given to Ivar for Catherine dowry, but he won't be told the whole truth. King E reveal that Lady Catherine doesn't know about her dowry at all. She thinks she is penniless and that y the King E won't marry her. R agree not to tell her at all or Ivar.

King E lets R tell Ivar the plan and King E doesn't tell Catherine the plan. He ordered Catherine to be bathed, feed, and dress up in her finest clothing. Also, all her belonging to be back along with her weapons. Princess J was strongly against it but her husband wasn't. Her words fall on deaf ears.

"Come in my dear." Said King R.

Catherine walks in. Sees everyone in the chapel with the priest.

"I happy to tell that today is your wedding to Ivar." Said King.

Catherine is shocked. She was the last to know. She looked at Ivar he already know he was smiling at her.

"My lady she will marry him and will at with him to Kattegat where his mother rules. This is what R requested of you since he saved your life. You owed him." Said King.

"Wait Don't I have a choice in this, I no he saved my life. I will always be grateful to him. I don't want to leave." Shouted Catherine. 

"I'm sorry my dear you don't have a choice the decision is made. You do it willing or you be forced." Answered the King E.

Catherine knew when looking around that this was no joke. Then she idea.

"Ok I will go with this willing. If one happens."

"Name it my lady." Said King E.

"You bring back R son Magnus that you throw out an child days go. I will bring him back to Kattegat with us. Find him NOW. I will marry Ivar."

"Done. You marry now and leave in the morning." Demanded the King

Catherine agreed.

"We gathered here on this day to join this man and woman in holy Christian Ceremony." The priest.

Catherine and Ivar stood in front everyone one. They both repeat the vows in English. Ivar put his father Viking ring, necklace, and bracelet on Catherine.

"I know pronounce they are man and wife in gods' names." Said the priest has he throw holy water on them to bless them.

"Now Catherine debt has been paid to R. they will leave on ship in the morning. Tonight, they will spend the wedding apart. They will have many chances when they are in Kattegat. Take them back to cells, find the boy magus now, and now we will feast." Ordered the king E

King E know that Catherine came from powerful family in Rome and most of Europe. How would explain this to them. He will be a lot of trouble.

Nx morning King E granted R to talk to Ivar before he left. R told Ivar that he is special and will become a great warrior. Catherine is his soulmate. To love and protect her. Ivar agreed and said good bye.

The boat ready at the docked. To make Catherine got on the boat she was guarded all the time.

Catherine was placed on the boat with Ivar and Magnus. Even though R denied Magus was his son. He did it to protect the child. R didn't realize they would throw out a defend less child. R said he was his son. Catherine know Magus would be welcome in Kattegat

Catherine and boats and water don't mix well she gets terrible c sickness. All aboard they sailed toward Kattegat.

A surprised was waiting for them.


End file.
